


Sonho ruim

by Letumcchi, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Aniverse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Portuguese, Sim eu gosto de dor e sofrimento como soube?, Tentativa de fluffy, mas Fluffy melhor que tudo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letumcchi/pseuds/Letumcchi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Entre sonhos ruins e medos, Judai sempre poderia contar com o conforto que os braços de seu namorado lhe proporcionariam.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sonho ruim

**Author's Note:**

> Respontagem, a.
> 
> Eu não costumo fazer fluffy, espero que minha segunda/terceira tentativa com um esteja decente.
> 
> Boa leitura!

O singelo tom de érebo era a única coisa que seus olhos conseguiam assimilar, não havia nada além disso presente no espaço onde estava, ou ao menos era isso em que acabava por acreditar. Sua concepção daquilo que estava ao seu redor parecia um tanto quanto… distorcida, não tinha certeza se seus olhos apenas estavam fechados e não conseguia os abrir de forma alguma ou se aquilo era a escuridão pura que havia consumido tudo ao seu redor. 

Sabia que as trevas eram gentis em sua maior parte, havia passado tempo o suficiente ao lado delas para entender isso, porém, devido às circunstâncias, não havia como não se deixar fraquejar ao menos um pouco. Não havia nem ao menos sinais de algum tipo de som que não estivesse vindo de si, a única coisa que realmente conseguia escutar era sua própria respiração, essa um tanto quanto desregulada, porém, era apenas isso e o enorme silêncio contido no ambiente.

Mesmo estando extremamente receoso, resolveu tentar seguir em frente, andando à passos de curtos, foi quando percebeu que nem ao menos tinha certeza se estava pisando em algo enquanto andava, já que ele não sentia nada abaixo de seus pés. 

E foi quando um sussurro desconexo chegou até seus ouvidos, a voz da qual conseguia ouvir lhe parecia distorcida, algo como se alguém estivesse tentando mesclar parte de duas sinfonias completamente diferentes e falhasse em tal, deixando, assim, o trabalho inacabado.

Sentia uma respiração quente ao pé de sua orelha, o sussurro novamente veio a se repetir, dessa vez, estando um pouco mais nítido o que tal queria dizer e esta sussurrava seu nome.

O som das vozes unidas assemelhava-se a de pessoas já familiares à si. Pareciam ser as vozes de Yubel e Johan e elas imploravam por ajuda.

Judai, com um misto de curiosidade, medo e preocupação, resolveu se virar em direção às vozes, porém preferia não ter visto o que era…

Seus olhos se abriram repentinamente com certo temor, seus pulmões buscavam por oxigênio, como se esse a muito tempo não estivesse por lá, a ansiedade, que parecia aos poucos lhe consumir por completo, não estava diminuindo e a maior prova disso era a respiração ofegante, que não dava o mínimo sinal de que iria diminuir seu ritmo.

Recolheu seu corpo para mais perto de si, o abraçando, com a intenção de buscar um pouco de conforto para si, mesmo que tal não fosse tão efetivo quando realmente gostaria que fosse.

Seus olhos lacrimejavam e, deles, grossas lágrimas caíam sem receio, era quase como se tentassem aliviar as dores de Judai, apesar de falharem em tal.

Se sentia como um maldito pierrô na maior parte do tempo, pois, mesmo com todos os acontecimentos que haviam se passado, continuava a manter um sorriso gentil em meio à suas feições já muito cansadas. 

Precisava se manter sempre de pé de qualquer jeito, não poderia deixar-se fraquejar por nenhum momento e, ainda por cima, precisava manter o sorriso no rosto de cada uma das pessoas que lhe acompanhavam nessa jornada, pois, caso alguma delas se pusesse a chorar, Judai precisava estar inteiro para carregar suas dores e angústias.

Faria de tudo para que ninguém tivesse que ficar triste, mesmo que isso incluísse se fazer de idiota ou errar propositalmente em algo para fazer com que todos rissem, não se importaria de fazer nenhuma dessas coisa caso isso retirasse as dores de outro ou, ao menos, as diminuíssem.

No entanto, não poderia fazer nada para curar suas próprias feridas, então, tudo o que lhe restava era manter-se no papel até que o dia se findasse e, novamente, os pesadelos voltassem. “Eram apenas sonhos ruins” dizia a si mesmo, como tentativa de lhe reconfortar, mesmo que tal não funcionasse muito bem.

"Judai..?" E foi quando conseguiu ouvir uma voz um tanto quanto sonolenta, que parecia vir de alguém ao seu lado na cama. No momento em que acordou, sequer tinha se lembrado da presença que descansava ao seu lado, possivelmente seus soluços o haviam acordado.

Não demorou para que o rapaz se sentasse e tentasse uma maior aproximação. Usou suas mãos para segurar com certa delicadeza o rosto do moreno, quase como se tivesse medo que o rapaz fosse como um de seus cristais frágeis e se quebrasse em mãos brutas.

"Judai, tá tudo bem… Eu estou aqui com você…" Sua voz não era nada mais do que um sussurro, mas, diferente daqueles que havia ouvido em seus sonhos, a voz de Johan lhe parecia realmente suave, além de carregar certa preocupação em seu tom, isso foi o suficiente para despertar a atenção do garoto do Osiris Vermelho.

O azulado acariciava com calma o rosto do parceiro, enquanto passava a envolver seus braços ao redor do mais baixo. Estando ali em meio ao abraço quente e reconfortante do outro. Judai se sentia protegido, era quase como se nada pudesse lhe ferir enquanto estivesse nos braços de seu amado Obelisco Azul.

"Pode me contar o que aconteceu, pequeno?" Sem nem ao menos sair da posição em que se encontravam, o maior perguntou com certa preocupação. Ambos havia começado seu relacionamento a não muito tempo e essa havia sido a primeira vez em que dividiram a mesma cama, obviamente, sem nenhuma malícia envolvida, ambos apenas ficaram na troca de carinhos e essa havia sido a primeira vez que via seu amado tão abalado emocionalmente.

"E-Eu… tive um pesadelo..." Disse após acenar em concordância. Sua voz parecia ainda mais frágil do que seu estado, estava bastante falha e sensibilizada, poderia até mesmo dizer que Judai se assemelhava à uma criança assustada naquele momento e isso fez com que seu coração apertasse ainda mais.

"Quer me falar sobre como foi esse sonho ruim?" Logo em seguida o rapaz negou, como se só a ideia de reviver um pouco mais daquelas lembranças já lhe apavorasse, de alguma forma.

Johan respirou fundo, ainda preocupado, enquanto isso o moreno direcionava sua cabeça até o vão do pescoço do mais alto, como se isso fosse lhe fazer se sentir melhor. Ambos ficaram um tempo nessa posição, com Judai apenas inspirando mais da fragrância de seu amado, tendo, agora, sua respiração mais lenta.

"Eu só não quero te perder…" A voz saía em uma entonação baixa, parecia estar receoso ao proferir essas palavras, como se o sonho fosse vir a tona novamente caso o fizesse.

"Está tudo bem, Judai. Eu sempre estarei aqui com você pra te proteger e, sempre que estiver se sentindo dessa forma… saiba que pode contar comigo. Eu te amo e faria de tudo pra te ver feliz" Novamente, puxou o rosto do menor com delicadeza, o fazendo olhar em seus olhos enquanto falava tais coisas, isso apenas para finalizar com o selar dos lábios de ambos.

Não importava quantos sonhos ruins Judai tivesse ou o quão mal ele se sentisse, o duelista sempre teria o conforto dos abraços e carinhos de Johan ao seu lado.

**Author's Note:**

> Acho que eu realmente estava com vontade de escrever algo mais soft e fofinho, porém não é muito minha zona de conforto quando se trata de escrita e por isso não sou muito confiante ainda, mas acho que vale tentar fazer coisinhas um pouco mais doces de vez em quando.
> 
> Tratie_is_life me ajudou bastante betando essa fanfic, além de ter me dado uns pontos a mais de confiança sobre o como estava meu trabalho, devo meus muito obrigado pra ela (mas a conta dessa pessoa só está no spirit, então a gente releva).


End file.
